Eye candy
by Cehache
Summary: John e Ianto y un ascensor. Y mi intento de traducir "Eye Candy" y que siga sonando tan guay como cuando lo dice John.


**Revisado y resubido. Spoilers para capítulo 2x1. ****Ianto, te queremos.**

- Entra al ascensor, ojos dulces.

Capitán John Hart. Aparece de la nada, les jode el trabajo de meses, siembra el pánico y además pretende reclamar algo que debería ser – porque ni siquiera sabe si lo es – suyo. Y ahora le apunta con una pistola en la cabeza, haciéndole caer en otro de esos ridículos espantosos en los que suele caer con demasiada frecuencia. Hay que admitirlo, Ianto Jones no es un hombre de acción, de milagro sabe sujetar un arma. Ni siquiera le gusta. La logística, eso es lo suyo. Orden, limpieza, lógica, organización. Sin imprevistos, todo bien pensado… planeado. Sin que tu cabeza peligre bajo el arma de un lunático pretencioso vestido con casaca y una más que preocupante tendencia a mentir desde el primer segundo en que lo conocieron.

Su cuerpo le dice que salga corriendo, pero su cabeza, fría y bajo control _siempre_, le hace levantar las manos, soltando la presión del gatillo y permitiendo que John le quite la pistola. Porque ha demostrado estar lo suficientemente pirado como para no pensárselo dos veces antes de meterle una bala en la cabeza. Le odia ahora más que nunca, y se vuelve, cuidando sus movimientos para no cometer una estupidez, pero para poder mirarle a los ojos. Quisiera matarle ahora mismo.

- Tus amigos están por ahí desangrándose, creo. Quizás te de tiempo a salvarlos.

La palabra sangre por sí sola ya le produce náuseas. Cambio de prioridades. Las organiza en su cabeza.

Jack puede cuidarse solo, por aquello de ser inmortal, aunque por razones evidentes sienta una punzada en el estómago al pensar que la inmortalidad no quita el dolor.

Los demás, si lo que ha dicho es cierto, y cuenta con un alto porcentaje de que lo sea, podrían estar efectivamente en peligro. Ellos son lo más importante, y quizás sólo dependan de él ahora mismo. Ese pensamiento hace que un espasmo recorra su columna. Responsabilidad total… otra de las cosas que el señor Jones detesta sobre todas las cosas. El enorme sentido del deber y la lealtad que ha aprendido a mantener, son los que le hacen actuar con más calma de la que bajo una amenaza menor se permitiría a sí mismo. Hasta Ianto Jones tiene un límite.

La incertidumbre (otras de esas agobiantes sensaciones que le superan) le permite acercar ligeramente su mano a su oído, para activar su intercom e intentar contactar con alguno de sus compañeros. Siempre sus seres más cercanos le habían dicho que se preocupaba demasiado por los demás… y tenían razón. A veces le asaltaba la duda de si los demás también se preocuparían por él de la misma manera dada la ocasión, y sinceramente… tras darle un par de vueltas prefería no pensar más en ello.

- ¿Owen? ¿Gwen?

- ¿Por quién me has tomado? ¿Por un niñato? Es tecnología primitiva, ha sido fácil bloquearlos… debería daros vergüenza.

_¿Prepotente?_ Sí, ese era el primer calificativo que le había atribuido. A cada comentario que soltaba por su boca la palabra crecía en su mente, y ahora la veía claramente escrita en rojo y en mayúsculas. Quizás era el mayor atractivo que podían encontrarle. Todos en general, porque John es una persona que engancha… al observarle de cerca comprende por qué Jack y él estuvieron juntos tanto tiempo… pero también por qué acabaron dejándolo. Todo ese atractivo es la novedad… el arrogante e irritante hasta la saciedad, carismático Capitán Hart. Siempre con un comentario sarcástico preparado y una contestación perfecta. Sabe que todo ello es lo que a Jack le gusta, y le tortura demasiado pensar –_saber_- que él no lo tiene. Pero sus amigos siguen en peligro y a quien le acaban de pedir una cita era a él mismo, y a quien acaban de rechazar es a quien ahora le encañona, haciéndole sentir el frío del acero en la frente.

- Y cuando llegues abajo, CORRE.

Ianto está excitado. No excitado como cuando Jack le propone un plan interesante para pasar la noche encubierto tras un enigmático juego de palabras a los que ya se ha acostumbrado. Excitado por la situación. El peligro, la amenaza, la pérdida de control… intentar organizar sus ideas sin una pizca de éxito, los nervios. El chico del café, dispuesto a acatar órdenes de prácticamente cualquiera… cualquiera que no se haya atrevido a desafiarle sin ninguna otra autoridad que la de su propia arrogancia.

- Pareces un hombre al que le gustan los retos. A ver si puedes llegar a tiempo. Vuelve aquí, y en cuanto te vea, dispararé.

No tiene bastante con poner su mundo patas arriba, con haberlos utilizado, A TODOS, que pretende pasar sobre él sin un mínimo de resistencia. Lo dicho… hasta Ianto Jones tiene un límite.

- Bajando. Sí, por favor.

Para sorpresa del Capitán, cuando las puertas del ascensor empiezan a cerrarse, Ianto ve la posibilidad de acabar con ese imbécil escaparse tras sus dedos, y las separa con un golpe seco y aguantando dentro de sí toda la furia que se refleja en su cara.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – Su propia voz en un tono excesivamente grave le coge por sorpresa hasta a él.

- Somos una broma del cosmos, producto de la química… evolución, ojos dulces.

La sensación que produce en Ianto el "apodo" que le ha concedido le resulta… excitante –esta vez sí en _ese_ sentido-, y eso le hace enfurecer más si cabe. El sentimiento de frustración crece por dentro y nota cómo se le pega a los huesos.

John se acerca más hacia él. Le tiemblan las piernas, y no es por el miedo que de hecho no siente.

- Las bromas, el sexo… simplemente enmascaran el hecho de que nada significa nada.

El sexo. John hablaba todo el tiempo, desde el principio, de sexo. Es una constante en él. Le rodea, le hace… deseable. Casi tan deseable como peligroso y prohibido. Y le recuerda a Jack. Ese rollo de "Capitán" (¿de qué, exactamente ambos?), la tendencia al sabelotodismo, los comentarios ácidos y ahora… la mirada directa a su boca y el recorrer el contorno de su mandíbula con el cañón de la 9mm, posándola sobre sus labios, y acercándose más, con la sonrisa de bastardo que sabe que debe ser ya poco menos que un sello de identidad. Poniendo la boca de la pistola bajo su cuello, apuntando directamente al cerebro, a Ianto no se le ocurriría hacer ningún movimiento estúpido, y le empuja contra el espejo que rodea la cabina del ascensor, respirando las palabras sobre él, susurrando y haciéndolo todo más cálido pero aún más incorrecto.

- Una lástima… en otras circunstancias lo habríamos pasado muy bien... créeme.

Esto está tan mal, es tan incómodo, que no sabe cómo reaccionar, y su cuerpo se toma la libertad de reaccionar por él.

John asalta su boca, mordiendo y besando y tomándose las libertades que puede darle la pistola con que le encañona y la propia voluntad de Ianto que, por unos dos segundos, se vuelve totalmente contra él para probar el sabor de John. Quiere saber qué es lo que había retenido a Jack cinco largos años junto a un ser tan detestable como aquél. _Jackjackjackjackjack_. John le agarra fuerte por la nuca, sin parar de internarse dentro de su boca y enredarse en su lengua. Un beso de los que se dicen húmedos. Rígido, forzado, frustrante. Caliente, fugaz y demasiado intenso. Demasiado _todo_, en realidad. John se separa bruscamente, sin dejar de empuñar el arma, apretando contra su cuello, y acercándose a su oído una vez más.

- Un chico guapo… tan joven…Jack sigue teniendo buen gusto después de todo. Si sólo fueras un poco más competente, ahora no estarías a punto de perderlo. Si es que alguna vez lo has tenido que, permíteme decírtelo, lo dudo mucho. Y no sólo a él. Vas a perderlos a todos. Así que… corre.

La forma de arrastrar las palabras y su sabor todavía en los labios le hacen perder el mínimo rastro de calma que hubiese propiciado la intrusión de John en su boca, anulándole por un momento, y cuando las puertas se cierran y le ve desaparecer por la ranura, no puede menos que gritar en frustración y algo parecido a la agonía.


End file.
